


Bite Me

by Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)



Series: A Comedy of Assholes (Rhapsody, etc.) [26]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd
Summary: Cormac Hawke likes things more than a little rough. Anders is a little difficult to convince -- as a healer, this seems like the opposite of what he's supposed to be doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstaianNymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaianNymph/gifts).



They were almost never unclothed -- there was no door to protect them from unwanted company, just a couple of holes carved in the rock that terminated in this unfinished tunnel. The fact that the back of the cavern formed another room had to be some kind of structural concern, Cormac thought, and probably the reason the passage ended so abruptly. But, it was a bedroom, now, and far more private than his uncle's floor -- a place he'd never have tried the things he got up to with Anders.

Things Anders was doing right now, in fact, curled up between his thighs, ragged lips scraping along his knob. Cormac knew what he wanted, as good as this was, but Anders always seemed so wary whenever the words slipped out of him.

"Anders." Cormac tapped on Anders's forehead. "Come up here."

Anders slowly slid his lips off Cormac's knob, a faint smile at the edge of his lips. "Losing my touch, am I?" he teased, stretching out beside Cormac, bending his knees so his feet wouldn't stick off the end of the bed.

"Are you kidding?" Cormac snorted and pulled his robes down just a bit, before he tucked his leg between Anders's knees. "I keep telling you the solution to the Circle problem is going to be you giving the Divine head."

Anders pressed his face against the top of Cormac's head as he laughed. "I don't think I could get an appointment to try." He paused, eyes wary. "Really. What's wrong?"

Cormac shrugged. "Just wanted you looking at me, when I said this. Wanted you to know it's not just me running my mouth because you're so good at that I'm delirious from it."

The bed creaked under them as Anders tensed, drawing back from Cormac.

"I haven't even started yet! What are you--" Cormac blinked, twisting around to look at Anders. And then he got it. "No, not that. Andraste's ass, what do you take me for? It's not like that."

"Promise me, Cormac." Anders still looked nervous.

"Maker, I was going to tell you I wanted you to bite me. You never believe me, when I'm screaming it into your pillow." Cormac laughed. "I promise you, that's all it is."

"It's never just bite you. It's bite you in ways and places that make me, as your healer, fairly nervous," Anders pointed out, poking Cormac in the ribs.

Cormac squirmed. "Yes, but you _are_ my healer. Tens of people who weren't did it, and I'm not any worse for it. At least if you screw it up horribly, you can fix it."

"Probably," Anders admitted, shifting down in the bed to put his nose under Cormac's chin and tossing his legs across Cormac's hips. He just laid there for a few breaths and let Cormac pet him. It was so simple between them. None of the gut-wrenching draw, like there had been with Karl. None of the drinking and the closed-mouthed aftermath, like there had been with Howe. Just the simple feel of being a man with friends. An actual person who sometimes got shamelessly laid. It wasn't something he wanted to complicate.

"Thinking about it?" Cormac asked, hands still gentle on Anders's skin.

"Maybe." Anders shrugged and rolled onto his back in a single motion, hiking up his robes as he twisted until he almost fit on the bed. "I don't want to talk about this, but I am going to direct your attention to it again. What you're asking me to do seems like it could end in a similar place and that is exactly what I don't want, everything else aside."

It wasn't quite true. There was no way he could ever do to Cormac what had been done to him, and definitely not by virtue of some strange accident. But, he held his knob against his stomach one finger at the tip, pointing down the wavering scar that twisted down half the length.

Cormac sucked in a breath. He hadn't really minded it in the light. Always took it for a vein or a natural feature, when he'd hit it with his fingers or his tongue. "I'm not asking for that," he promised, instantly. "That's... what--? No, I'm not asking. You said not to." He shook his head and reached down to take Anders's other hand. "A little bit of blood. Quick and sharp. I could heal it myself. I have healed it myself, and you can't even tell. That's how little I'm asking. I can show you how to do it -- you wouldn't be the first. And it won't end up like _that_."

Anders knew that. Still, he was relieved to hear that Cormac actually had done this before. It made it easier to trust what he was asking. And Cormac hadn't asked much, and what Anders had been talked into, neither of them had regretted in any sense of the word. He thought of how good it felt to have Cormac wrapped around him, completely sober, pleading and panting for more and harder -- taking him not just willingly but desperately for hours and hours.

So, just maybe Cormac knew what he was doing, what he was asking for. A few little bites in places more interesting than the usual shoulders and ass-cheeks.

Anders nodded, squeezing Cormac's hand. He took a steadying breath. "Show me." A pause. A mischievous light in the corner of his eye. "Show me how you want my mouth on you."

"You sure about this?" Cormac asked, recognising Anders's discomfort.

"No." Anders laughed. "But, I know you're right. I'm a healer. You've done this before. Worst thing is someone walks in on it."

Cormac covered his face with one hand and cackled. "Maker, don't even say that."

"Oh, come on, at least it's just going to be someone with a broken thumb or something. Not like your mother or your brother."

"You know it's never happened to me?" Cormac rubbed his face and then returned to gently petting Anders. "Not once. Never in the house and anyone who got close enough to hear never got any closer -- at least not that I've heard of. Just a few complaints that I'm too loud for anyone's good."

"I like it," Anders said, after a moment. "It's different. You're loud enough for both of us." He moved back down between Cormac's legs, pushing cloth out of his way, and rubbed his cheek against the top of Cormac's thigh. "Show me."

Cormac ran the tip of his finger around the edge of his foreskin. "Just a little nibble. A little tug."

Anders nodded in agreement. That wasn't unusual. He liked that, too.

"But, here..." Cormac slid his fingers down, nudged his foreskin back, pinched at the top of the frenulum and flexed his thigh. "Here, I like it hard, rough. Not hard enough to bleed, there, but hard enough to really suggest I might."

"You're out of your mind, you know that, right?" Anders breathed, looking up at Cormac's face beyond the rucked up robes.

"It's been suggested." Cormac's eyes rolled innocently upward as he shrugged. "But, if you really want to get me screaming, if you want me to come so hard I forget my own name, right here." He tapped the edge of the slit and then brought his hand up to tap his sharpest tooth. "You can fit it right in the corner, there. A little blood, right there, and I'm done for."

"Anyone would be," Anders joked, trying to keep the horror off his face. "I've known some people into some very strange things, but... You really want me to bite you. There."

"It would be incredible. It always is," Cormac promised. "Just think about it. If you don't like it, I leave that for Isabela."

Anders shuddered. "Have I healed you, today? I suddenly feel like I should do it again."

Cormac reached down and shoved Anders's forehead, gently. "Pfft. Yes, you have. If you want to do it again, wait until after you finish pounding me into the mattress."

"The fact that you like it when I do that should've been my first clue." Anders shook his head and lowered his mouth to Cormac's knob, again, this time nibbling gently at the skin. He could feel the tension in his teeth. Nibbling. He could do nibbling. After that, he'd see how far he was willing to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has more chapters. That depends on future requests.


End file.
